


My Favorite Fighting Frenchman

by Musical_obsession



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Feminist!Reader, Fluff, Laf makes you feel better, My first fic so some things are not the best, Reader-Insert, School is here so I'll try to update, Soft kisses bc i love reading those, fem!reader - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_obsession/pseuds/Musical_obsession
Summary: You were taken captive at a British camp, luckily General George Washington took pity on you and made you the nurse for his troops. You think that life will be the same until the war is over, just you digging around to survive, until you meet 𝘩𝘪𝘮.  At first sight you're absolutely smitten. Will this be the start of something new? Raise a glass to this fic.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader
Kudos: 15





	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. I got this idea in a dream. Hope you like it!

**"INCO** **M** **ING"**

You hear Washington yell. You take a breath, knowing some soldiers will be coming in for you to patch up their wounds. You take a moment to try and remember what life was like before all this. 

You were a normal family before the war, you, your mom and pa. You remember that mama would always make a pie on Fridays. It was a tradition to celebrate the day you learned how to read. You remember asking when you were little

"Momma, why do we celebrate reading like Christmas? It's not my birthday or anything special"

Momma laughed. 

"Y/N, in this world, a woman able to read is a weapon you can use. Your weapon is your tongue. While it's true noble women and the rich girls read, it's special for us to read as poor as we are. "

Your father would come home as soon as the cake was ready. He was a gentleman and a great father. He made sure to make time for you, no matter how long he worked. When he came home, he set his bag down, kiss momma on the cheek and tickle your tummy, before sitting down. We were happy, laughing all the time, loving each moment. We didn't care we were poor, we were rich enough in love. 

At least until 3 months before the war. When momma got sick, we couldn't do anything. Luckily, papa and momma made sure you were educated. You knew a bit of medical knowledge, classic woman chores like sewing and cooking, and mostly you were able to read. But with all of that combined, you still could only do so much for momma.

"Momma, I have a surprise for you, " You called, "are you awake?

" "Y/N...darling is it you?"

"Yes momma. " You hated seeing your mother like this. She always looked so bright, a twinkle in her eyes. You were extremely upset seeing her so weak and pale, yet the twinkle in her eyes remained.

"Here it is momma. I drew it for you" You open your sketch book to a page, where you sketched a picture of your mother. Despite how pale she was, she was still a beautiful woman. A southern belle.

"Y/N....my child. This is beautiful, " Your mother started, " But why waste such wonderful talent on a sickly mother like me? "

You could see tears in your mother's eyes, tears of pride.

" Momma, it isn't a waste because you 𝘢𝘳𝘦 my mother." Your mother smiled.

" Y/N do me a favor darling. " " Anything momma, what is it? "

" This will cause your father great pain. But he is in more pain seeing me suffer, as are you. "

You try to interject, to comfort her that you aren't upset. You didn't want her to think of herself as an inconvenience. But your mother left no room for your thoughts.

" Free me. I am proud of you for freeing slaves, so free me as well. The good Lord will take care of me darling. "

"Momma I don't understand-"

" Bring me to the hospital. They will inject me with a serum to end my suffering. It's free, and you won't have to see me suffer anymore."

You can't believe it. Your mother is asking for death. You fail to hold back tears. The bright, optimistic woman who raised you is now asking for her own end. 

"Momma I can't! I love you too much" You choke between tears.

"If you love me then you'll let me become another angel in the Lord's choir."

"You'd be a beautiful angel"

Your mother and you sing your song. She made it up for you when you were 6. You've sang it ever since before bed or whenever you were upset. 

_When the robins sing and the sky is blue, that means I am thinking of you._

_When the water is calm and the grass is soft, that means I'm here for you_

_When a river runs dry, it leaves it's scars behind. I'll be by your side, cause my love..... Is set in stone._

You hear a knock at the door. You go to answer it and see your friend's aunt, Mrs. Lila. She was a doctor, but a wealthy woman. She wouldn't give a vaccine without proper pay. So why is she here?

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lila. "

"Good afternoon" She responds. It's odd because she seemed to put hesitance on the 'good'.

"Y/N...forgive me. I knew you wouldn't let me go. So I called her in myself" Your mother chokes out.

Realization hits you. You cry harder. You know you shouldn't stop this. Your mother wants peace. No... She deserves peace.

You decided to sing your song together one more time to keep your mother calm while she was being injected or at least that's what you told yourself. If anything, it was to keep you calm.

As you sang the last verse you saw the twinkle that has always been in your momma's eyes disappear...

-Flash forward months later, the war has begun-

The death of mother hurt papa badly. He no longer cared for me. He said it's my fault, that I should've stopped Mrs. Lila. I felt the same way, but it hurt that he was harsh towards me. I was his baby girl, his pride and joy. Now he's an alcoholic, with nothing more to do than patronize me

𝘽𝙊𝙊𝙈

We hear a cannon. Before we can react our door is kicked down, and red coats flood our house. They threaten to take our valuables, so they can sell it to get more supplies. But those were the last of mothers things. Father told then to take me, that the valuables were the last of his wife. I manage to snatch mother's hair pin and my art bag.

Luckily, a few weeks later the American troops invade the prison of their camp and Washington took me in as a nurse. Now the real story begins.

Note: this was a bit rushed, sorry. I wanted to get the backstory out of the way. The actual fan fiction part begins!! Hope you like it so far! "̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶̶


	2. IMPORTANT

I will be discontinuing this fic. I started this when I was a beginner in fan fiction writing and it's lowkey kinda cringe. I also don't have motivation for it anymore. I will say I planned for y'all to live happily ever after. I'm sorry if you were enjoying it. But I thank you guys! Everytime I was notified that I got kudos I would smile. I may do a different fic in the future. I thank you guys that read this story. ✌🏼💕💕


	3. 2. "So you're the famous Frenchman"

Once you finished healing and cleaning up wounds, the battle was over. If only the war could end as well. Everyone heads back to their tent, while you head over to Washington's. 

"Mr.Washington? May I come in?"

"Enter" He responds. 

"I have the records and data of the wounded soldiers from today's battle."

"Ah, thank you Y/N. How are the nurses? "

That question irked you. You hated pressure. You were the only one who Washington would take critique from without any threatening atmosphere, because of this the nurses told you their complaints, expecting you to report them to Washington. 

"Well.. Um... The nurses themselves are well. I understand that our supplies are low, but they apparently don't. "

"What are you getting at, L/N" Washington asked. 

"The nurses would like more time to wash their uniforms, and request that a soldier stand outside the tent to prevent any unwanted flirtations. You'd be surprised by how many men will flirt with us as we are trying our best to keep them alive." 

The general nodded. He seems to understand. 

" Those can be arranged. I can see how the soldier's actions can be distracting and unprofessional. Thank you Y/N"

You were about to respond when you heard someone else start talking. 

"Monsieur General?" 

You hear a French accent. That's unusual. You thought France wasn't involved with America. But then you remember hearing about a French nobleman named "LaFayette". The nurses couldn't stop blabbing off about him. 

You turn around to get a peek at the famous man. And boy you got surprised. He is younger than you thought, quite charming as well. 

Washington starts to speak. 

" You've heard of mister LaFayette, correct? He is here as a soldier and ally for our troops. "

You nod your head and turn to greet him, but LaFayette has beat you to it. He takes your hand and plants a soft kiss on it. Luckily you were wearing gloves to cover the dirt-stained hands of yours. 

"What is your name mademoiselle? "

You blush at his French, you've always been a sucker for the romance languages. But wanting to be seen as strong and professional, you hide your blush with a smirk. 

"Y/N. Y/N L/N. Pleasure to meet you. "

He looks at you with kindness in his eyes. 

" The pleasure is all mine. That is a beautiful name. "

You thank him, but start with a new subject. 

"So you're the famous Frenchman my fellow nurses won't stop crushing on? "

You both let put a small fit of laughter, before he responds. 

"I suppose so. I tend to have that affect on the ladies. " As he says this he seems to be directing the term 'ladies' to you. But it's most likely your imagination. You just met the man, this isn't Romeo and Juliet. 

Washington let's out a fake cough, reminding you that LaFayette is here for a professional reason. You say your goodbyes and leave the tent. 

As you head towards your tent, you pass your friend Alexander. He came in once with a bullet lodged in his arm. When you asked how it happens he responded with 'That filthy redcoat took my quill. I wasn't going to tarnish my morals of justice.' You really were good friends since that day. But this special day you were able to meet his other friends. 

"Mr.Tomcat. Who are these fine gentlemen?"

The group laughs, half because of the nickname you gave Alex, and half because of the sarcastic formality you joke Alexander with. 

"I'm John, John Laurens. This is Hercules Mulligan' the freckled man answers.

" I've heard about Mulligan, you're going on a spy mission, no?" You ask. 

"Well yes, but how did you know? Only few soldiers know about my mission" He responds. 

"I'm close to Washington. "

With all that they nod. Seems that's all it takes to make them understand your role. 

Alexander suddenly jumps up, yelling 'LAF'

You swing your head to see the French man you were so ever charmed by. You grin knowing you are able to see him normally if he is friends with Alexander. 

He seems to catch your eye first, so he waves. 

"Nice to see you again Miss" He laughed out with his heavy French accent. 

"As well to you General LaFayette"

"Just call me LaF. It's shorter and my friends call me that"

You start giggling at the sudden informality but Alexander interrupts. 

"Excuse me, but you know each other? "

You explain how you met him, and Alexander explains how they know you to LaF. You all sit around a fire telling stories, mainly Laf's tales from France. Washington walked out of his tent, having to shoo you all to bed. While your squad laughs at the small irritation of the general, you have one thought before bed. 

This war may not be so bad after all. 


	4. 3.  Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙒𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙫𝙤𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙙

It was another day at the camp, but today was a bit different. Washington was more stressed than usual, and Alexander couldn't stop complaining about how Washington made Charles Lee second in command. 

You and LaFayette make jokes about how Alex is just jealous, but LaFayette, along with the rest of the group, doesn't like Lee. 

Out of nowhere gunshots were heard. An ambush. Washington starts yelling orders and Laf waves goodbye. You start running to the nursing tent and yelling orders, explaining there is an unexpected ambush. You may not be the head nurse, but you knew how to take authority. 

We immediately start bringing in injured soldiers. The smell of medicine, blood, sweat and gunpowder instantly fills the room. The once calm atmosphere replaced with cries and gunshots. Luckily Washington hired a soldier to stand outside the nursing tent, as we asked. The soldier not only protected us nurses, but was an extra set of eyes to help us find hurt men.

Out of the corner of your eye you see someone familiar within the British troops. Your father. Why is he a redcoat? Did they offer him a job? Before you can question his position too much you hear a gunshot. Usually you mute them out but this one was special in a way...

It was heading towards father. You grabbed the medical bag and ran towards the battle field. 

"L/N WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Washington snapped. 

You ignore his question and run as fast as you possibly could. You lost mama, even if father doesn't love you as much as you love him you won't lose him too. But by the time you got close enough, the bullet was already in his chest. You start to tear up. 

"Papa? Tell me you're breathing! "

Papa opens his eyes, obviously in pain. 

"Y/N? " He asks. 

"Yes papa it's me" You instantly respond. You start to tend to his wounds. Slowly more and more soldiers, from both sides, stare at your crying state. 

"Y/N I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you harshly. I love you darling" Papa starts to cry out. 

You cry harder saying "I know papa.. Sh sh I know.. "

You carefully care for the gun shot but try not to waste time. Tears are pricking your eyes and you're the center of attention, but that's the least of your concerns. Only once you bandage the wound do you realize that he has another wound. He's losing too much blood. 

"Papa I'm so sorry... I'm too late" You cry out. 

Your father's breathing is heavy, but he manages one last phrase. 

"You look so much like your mother. I'm proud of you, my little flower"

Just like that he's gone. Apparently one of the redcoats uses this as an opportunity. He is coming straight at you. 

You hear a blur of shouts, your certain they were your friends yelling your name. All you were sure of though, is the fact that you picked up papa's gun and shot the soldier. 

The British Army was shocked. We hear murmurs, people saying "She shot the general."

The redcoats retreat and Washington turns his attention to you. You're bawling your eyes out.

"What in the world was THAT L/N?!" He snaps.

Before you're able to answer, the crew runs up to you. They are all asking what just happened. You look through papa's coat, and find a locket. Inside was 3 photos. First was a picture of papa, you and momma. The second one was of you, the most recent version. And lastly was mama's picture. You also found a bag that had something soft in it, but you were too upset to open it.

They seem to put 1 and 2 together and immediately start comforting you. Your a mess, embarrassingly so, but you have nothing now. 

Laf asks, "He was your father... Wasn't he? "

His thick accent makes you smile a bit. It's so comforting to you. With a nod you said a quick prayer over him. Your mother was Christian, and she would tell you that 1 prayer can make a difference in a souls afterlife. Once you finished, Laf offered to take you back to camp. As you were walking back, you slowly started to drift to sleep. 


	5. Lee is a wimp

As you were waking up, you realized you weren't in the nurses tent.

"Good morning, Cherie" You hear.

Thank God it's Laf. You're a mess and he's the only one you're comfortable with right now.

"You passed out on me. I was worried for a minute, but then again, you had a rough day"

Memories of yesterday flood in, and tears prick your eyes. You try to wipe them away, but they're too noticeable.

"You don't need to hide your tears Y/N. I'm not judging. No one should"

"Thanks Laf. I'm glad to have met you."

He gives a soft smile. God, why does he have to be so cute? Honestly, if we weren't in the middle of a war or a loss of family you'd be flirting with him.

Suddenly, Lee's voice fills the camp. Laf heads out to check what's happening.  
"Are you coming Mon Ami?" He asks.

You give a quick nod and follow him.

"Washington can't be left alone to his devices, indecisive from crisis to crisis! The best thing he can do for this revolution is turning back to planting tobacco in Mount Vernon! "

There are boos in the crowd, but your voice is the most confident. Alexander and Laurens look like they are scheming something against Lee. You manage to get everyone's attention when you yell, "Let's see you come up with a plan that doesn't involve running away like a stray kitten! "

Lee is shocked that you, a nurse of all people, stood up to him.

"How about you compose our next battle plan, see if you can get a victory I couldn't!" He yells back.

Laf shoots you a worried look, warning you to not start anything you can't handle. You give him a wink and respond.  
"It's a deal then!"


	6. Winters Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙁/𝘾= 𝙛𝙖𝙫𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙧

The deal is postponed. It's winter, so almost everyone is going to the ball. The only reason you're going is to see Laf, otherwise you'd be lonely and wasting time.  
You choose a simple dress.

The dress is f/c, off the shoulder style. Hercules offered to make it for you for free, although you protested, he still made it without charge. (If you want an image of the dress, just search "off the shoulder ball gown") You slip on your dress and put on the locket that Father had with him. Tracing your fingers over the engraving, you take a breath to prepare yourself for a long night.

At the ball, you see the boys cooing over ladies. Alexander has his eyes on- honestly it looks like two women.... Oh no. You've seen enough plays to understand how this might turn out. Wish him luck.

LaFayette turns to you, your eyes meeting each other. He runs over to you, his curls bouncing with him.

"May I have this dance?" He asks.

"Oh Monsieur, I thought you'd never ask! " You tease.

He puts his hands on your hips, it's an odd feeling and it takes all you have to try and hide the red tinting your face.  
He looks to you with worry. "Is there something wrong? "

You immediately start blabbering out excuses, nervous that he might know what you were thinking about. Instead, he gave a small grin and dipped you down. You gave out a small yelp, causing him to laugh at your surprise. You hit his chest.  
"Laf! You little-"  
Before you can finish, your spinning around in circles. You finally get still enough to see Laf's smug face. He knows he is flattering you.

"I'm going to get some food. Be right back! " He nods, and goes out to get something from his bag.

You start walking towards the bar, and see one of the girls Alex was flirting with. She looked... Sad.

"Are you alright?" You asked.

She turned to you, surprised. She shot a smile and said " I'm doing well, thank you."

You aren't buying it, and look around to find Alex dancing with the other lady.  
"Lost someone you could've loved, hm? " You question her.

"Yes... How could you tell? " The woman in light coral silk asked.

"You've been staring at Alex-'

" Are you his girlfriend?? " She shoots a worried expression.

"NO NO!! Just a friend. " You respond.

"Oh... Ok. I was worried for my sister. I found out she had a crush on him and I left them to it. I love her but...Do you think I made the right choice? "

This wasn't an ordinary question. You slowly respond.  
"Is she happy?"  
The dark haired girl gives a nod.  
"Sometimes that's all you need. To know that your family is happy. What's your name? "

"Angelica. Angelica Schuyler. " She responded

"I'm Y/N. Can I ask you for advice Angelica? "  
Angelica assures you.

"I have a crush on someone... But I don't know if they feel the same. How should I approach the topic? " You embarrassingly asked.  
She gave a small chuckle.

"Go for it girl. Life's too short to give a shit about what other people think. Take the risk. If he can't accept you afterwards as a friend, he isn't worth it. "

You blink at her words. She obviously was rich, and well mannered. You didn't expect her to curse. still, you thanked her and went to use the advice.

You see LaFayette across the room. With something in his hand.  
"Laf? "

"Y/N! "

"I have something to tell you!" Both of you shout.

You debate whether you should go first... You decide to let him speak to save some time.

"Merry Christmas Y/N. For the best girl in my life." His heavy French accent floods your ears. You look down to see a beautiful choker necklace. It has a F/C gem in the middle, black ribbon, and small embellishments along the ribbon. It matches your dress perfectly.

"Oh Laf! Thank you so much! I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you... "

Guilt started to fill your stomach.

" I do not need a gift, " He starts to say, "your presence is all I need. " Charmed by his words, you lean in for a kiss, making your move. You're getting closer, and Laf is busy putting the necklace case away. As your about to make contact with his cheek, Alexander come up to introduce you to his new love interest. Apparently LaFayette knows the young woman, Eliza is her name. You talked with Eliza for a long time, forming a friendship. You traded addresses so you two could write each other. You missed your shot with Laf, but there was more challenges ahead of you.


	7. I'm a woman

"You did what?!" Washington asked. 

"Look, he was dissing on you. I couldn't have let it slide! " You snapped back. 

"I just sent Hamilton home because he dueled Lee," He explains, pinching his nose. " Just promise me no duels. Ok?"

You give him a nod and start heading to the planning tent. You enter to see soldiers waiting for you, and Lee with a smug look on his face. The only thing keeping you from bailing was Laf and the gang's supportive expression. 

"Ok. So last battle, the British had outnumbered us. Lee, you remember being scared of that right?" You say. 

Lee gives you a grim look, but that doesn't bother you. If you're going to start this then you're starting this by showing who's in charge. 

"To counter the attack, we will have to split into sections. Like ancient Romans did, except there's fewer of us. So when we split we can't go far-"

You're interrupted by fake snoring noises made by one soldier. Everyone looks towards them. 

"Is there a problem, Mister Conway? " You snap. 

"Yes, " He says, "I fell asleep waiting for my dinner, you should be in the kitchen. "

You almost forgot how womanly roles were very controversial still. You didn't support the idea of the "perfect wife". Some chuckle in agreement, LaFayette looks like he'll punch the man. The only thing preventing another fight is your laugh. 

Heads turn towards you. You lift yourself on the table to sit, and say "hm.. Then go back to sleep... And starve. "

Your remark took many by surprise. Whispers going about. Hercules and Laurens were high fiving, and Laf looked proud. You blush at his smile, quickly returning the smile at him before continuing the plan.

Turns out, it worked! The battle was a success, and Lee was defeated. You finally showed the soldiers how strong you were. One goal, complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I swear next chapter will have THE confession. This isn't that slow burn


	8. I speak French too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this chapter would have THE confession, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Washington was proud of you, so much you got promoted. You're glad the battle plan was a success, mainly so you could see the disbelief on Lee's face whenever a soldier showed respect to you as if you were a general. You were able to find some food supplies in a supply crate that was floating in the water. Luckily, the box was covered in tar, so none of the food got wet. You found enough ingredients to make a pie, soup, and a stew for the soldiers. A surprise isn't so bad, especially when food is so low. You sort out the ingredients, rationing how much you can use but still have a good tasting meal. Eventually, you start cooking. 

\------

You brought out the food and set it on a table outside. The only thing not there was the pie, that you were saving for later. The soldiers come flooding in, waiting desperately in line for real food. Exchanges of thank you's and laughter was surrounding the camp. It felt nice to see everyone so happy again. The only problem was that you didn't see the boys. You knew that Lafayette somehow convinced the general to get Alexander back, so maybe they were talking to catch up? 

You pick up your bag that the pie is hidden in and start searching the tents to see which one the boys may be in. You hear some loud laughter, followed by a "Give me my quill or I'll duel you, Laurens! "

Found them. 

Before you walk in, you wait to eavesdrop. 

"Y/N is a wonderful woman. Independent and intelligent alike. I have no doubt that she can be the first female general of ours." You hear Laf say. He's always so sweet, but that sentence makes you love him more than you already do. 

"Hey boys" You exclaim. 

The group turns their heads at your sudden announcement, but welcome you into the conversation. 

"We're just playing truth or dare, Y/N. Wanna join? " Laurens asked. 

You give it a thought. It's been a while, and maybe-just maybe- we will share our crushes. But who are you kidding, this isn't a party for noble little girls.

"Sure, why not? " You eagerly reply. Alexander starts with daring Laurens to let you style his hair. You excitedly spring up and rush to Laurens' side. You choose to make a braid on one side of his head, that goes up and leads into a ponytail. Simple, but nice. 

The group laughs at your pride. You really outdid yourself. John didn't appreciate the comedic laughter. 

"Laugh all you want but I look great in anything and everything! " He boasted. 

More laughter erupted, and Mulligan interrupts. "John, how is the Macy? Ya know, the slave you freed? "

John freezes. No one has told you that John was an abolitionist, you knew about his dream of a black battalion, but thought that was for the limited amount of soldiers we had. 

You read his worried expression as he looks at you. To comfort him you start to say "John, look at this." 

You open your sketchbook to a picture of a black woman you drew. The group stares in awe, and Laf is the first to speak up. 

"Did you draw this? It's amazing Mon Ami! Who is it? "

You giggle at his excitement, and blush at the compliment. You giggled a little too long, because the group started giving you and Laf smirks of suspicion. You realize what's happening and clear your throat. 

"It's a sketch I drew of a woman named Betsy. She was a slave that I freed. " You somewhat proudly explain. 

The boys stare for a second, and John gives out an exasperated sigh of relief. 

"Don't worry John. I won't report your activity to anyone! " You jokingly reply. 

Everyone went back to the game. Laughter and groans fill the air. Finally, it's Laf's turn. 

"Truth or dare Laf?" Laurens questioned. 

You knew Laf wouldn't step down from a challenge, so he chose dare.

" I dare you to tell us who your crush is! " John teased. You feel the heat rush to your cheeks, thinking of the possibility that it's you. 

LaFayette looks worried, but gives out a sight and says "Mon béguin est la dame à côté de moi (My crush is the lady next to me) ". French, it's a clever trick. 

" Laf that's not fair! " Laurens complained. 

Laf gives a chuckle. "Mon Ami, you only said I had to tell you. You never permitted me to only use English."

The group moves on, mumbling and groaning at the trick that was played on them. The only one that could've known what Laf said is Alex, but he wasn't paying attention. You're next. 

"Y/N truth or-" "Dare" You interrupted. 

"Ok, " John started, "Tell us something you've never told any of us. "

It doesn't take long to find an answer. You take a breath, the boys seem to notice your nervousness. You finally get it out. "I speak fluent French... "

Gasps from each man are heard, most audibly Laf's. He looks like he's been caught red handed. 

"SO YOU KNOW WHO LAF HAS A CRUSH ON? LAF PLAYED HIMSELF! " Alex starts laughing out. 

The gang obviously wants an answer. Laf looks at you like he's betrayed you, but gives a nod out of his embarrassment. 

Instead of answering the question, you say "LaFayette. J'ai le béguin pour toi aussi, depuis longtemps en fait. (LaFayette, I have a crush on you too. For a long time actually). "

Alexander gasps at your words, and Laf looks at you in disbelief. 

Alexander has a stupid grin on his face. "YOU GUYS OWE ME 5 BUCKS! " Is what he manages to belt out. While you're mad at them for making bets on the only currency we have, you're amused at the shock Laurens and Mulligan have when they hand over the money. Apparently they know exactly what you said, because that's what they made a bet on. 

You remember the pie. It's a few minutes until bed, so there's no time to eat together. You pass out the slices and purposely give Laf a bigger slice, when they ask why you made a pie for them, you explain the times that your mother celebrated your reading. It wasn't a cake, but it was cherry pie. Close enough, right? The boys thank you and you head to your tent. 

You were in solitude until you realized something. Laf never gave a response to your confession. You couldn't sleep as you worry if your friendship is ruined, or what caused him to be so shocked. 


	9. Moonlight

You couldn't sleep because of your anxiety. A million thoughts were running through your head. _Did I make him uncomfortable? Was it a prank? Was I too direct?_

Since sleep wasn't an option, you went out into the woods to clear your head. Tonight was a relaxing night. Wildlife was awake, the wind was soft and the Moon's glow was warm and bright. Uncontrollably, memories of your family flooded your mind. 

\------

_"Mama, why does the moon glow? "_

_"My dear Y/N. When the moon glows, it's a family member or close friend from the heavens, letting you know it will be ok whenever you're upset."_

_"Are you upset momma? I'm not. "_

_"Honestly dear, yes. Your father is trying desperately to find a job, yet to no avail we are still jobless."_

_"Who do you think is watching you from the heavens? Auntie Lizzie? "_

_"No dear. I think it's Grandma Emma, my momma. Do you know why? "_

_You shook your head no._

_" She was French, and her middle name was Lune, which means moon. Just remember, if I'm not with you, I will be in the moon. Goodnight Y/N."_

_"Goodnight momma"_

_\------_

Tears pricked your eyes. Since you were far in the woods, you let out your cries. Muffled in your hands, you sobbed. You looked up at the moon, glowing beams in your direction. 

"Why did you leave me momma? I could've found a way to heal you! I miss you. " You managed to say between sobs. 

You were about to put your head in your knees, but felt a hand on your shoulder. You quickly turn around and swipe the knife your father had before he died. You kept it with you at all times, seems now for protection. 

You swing it automatically, but freeze when you see it's Laf. You slightly cut his arm, and you immediately started to apologize when your attention was drawn to the blood. 

You start tending to the wound, using the small bandages and ointment you keep on you for travel. "Laf, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. Please forgive me-" 

On and on you went, only stopping when he let out a soft laugh. "Mon Amour, it's alright really. Protection is important, I'm glad to see you have reflexes sharper than your blade."

You blush, red invading your skin at his comment. It wasn't the compliment of your reflexes that made you feel soft, it was the name he called you. _Mon Amour, my love in French._

Laf's POV----

I hear footsteps outside my tent. No one should be up at this hour. I slightly curse in French at the interruption of my sleep, but get my musket in case it's an intruder. I look outside and see a figure walking to the woods. I walk behind them, silently and carefully. 

I'm already in the woods when I hear cries. A woman's cry, it sounds familiar. Finally the thought hits me. _Y/N._ I find her sobbing, still in her night clothes. I get a glimpse of her face. With the moonlight shining, even when crying she is she's a belle. I go to put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she suddenly swings a knife at me. 

She realizes her error and frantically apologizes. She's so cute when humbled, even though this isn't nearly her fault. As I go to console her, I have a slip of tongue. I accidentally call her Mon Amour. Now I fear I have made it awkward showing my affections directly. 

Your POV---

You look up at Laf, not even trying to hide your blushing face. "Laf, about the truth or dare confession, I-"

He interrupts you. "There is nothing to apologize for. I didn't realize you could speak French, if so I wouldn't have made you uncomfortable. " He whispered. His accent makes you feel like jelly, from how his 'th' turns into 'z' to him using his native language instead of English. 

But he thinks you're uncomfortable? Didn't he hear your confession? 

"Laf I confessed. Why do you think I'm uncomfortable? I could only dream of that moment. " You explained. 

He looks at you, confused. "I thought you were only saying it to make me feel less embarrassed, or to lighten the mood. "

Without thinking you go in for a kiss, lips coming in contact. Despite the fact that you practically crashed into him, Laf returns the kiss. It was sweet, he was so gentle and you felt like you we're the safest girl in the world. His hands go on your hips, to steady each other. As you break apart for air, you go into fits of giggles. As you're sharing your feelings, the moon light is your only company. Or so you thought. 

"I CALLED IT! " Laurens yelled from the bushes. 

"DAMNIT JOHN! YOU GAVE US AWAY! " Alexander soon follows after. 

Laf and you look at each other, then the bushes. "Guys,come out." Laf says, but they don't budge. 

"Now." You sternly add. Hearing your command they rise from their hiding place, Hercules looking like the only one who shows remorse. 

"Ok. I know it's hard to believe, me being a spy for Washington and all, but this wasn't my idea. I didn't want to come! " He pleads. You laugh at his explanation, soon followed by Laf's contagious laughter. Finally, you have the man of your dreams. If anyone's facing this war, you both are. Together. 


	10. Yorktown

Despite the late-night confession, we all had to wake up early. Laf informed the camp that France will produce naval ships, and that we are officially allies. We conducted a battle strategy, and you were made second in command by Washington. You convinced him to let Alexander join you, since you worked well together. He agrees and Alexander finally has his command. You leave Laf a peck on the cheek and run out to command your army.

As our men march into battle, we realize something. Cornwallis is outnumbered by 𝙪𝙨. This we used to our advantage.

"Fire the cannon!" Alexander yelled. 

You seem to be winning, and hopes are higher when the French ships are in sight, blocking any chance of British escape. 

Just as you're about to fire a musket, you feel a sharp pain in your chest. You start to feel dizzy, but see that Cornwallis is almost surrendering. To ensure victory, you muster up your strength to shoot the gun, hitting his last available soldier. He surrendered. 

Cheers are heard, but everyone knows that you tend to the wounded after battle. It's usually a mournful job, but even more so for your friends. You meet Laf's gaze before fainting. So much for having the man of your dreams, huh? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! I honestly only added this chapter to make the timeline accurate


	11. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙒𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜!  
> 𝙉𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙙, 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙥 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙥𝙝, 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙥𝙪𝙩 𝙖 ⚪ 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙨, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖 ❤ 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨. 𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙖𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮

You woke up with hazy eyesight. You look down to see your bosom covered in perfectly wrapped bandages. Looking up, you see your beloved Lafayette making tea on the stove. 

"Laf?" You mutter out. Even that small word sent pain to your chest. 

"Y/N! I'm glad you're ok!" The Frenchman boasted. His curls bounced when he ran to you, just like the night at the ball. 

You smile at him as he plants your forehead with soft kisses. The gentle nature he has is so odd when he also is so fierce in battle. With that, gentle nature isn't the right term. Passion would be. His passion he shares with you, in his tender kisses or on the battlefield, is what you loved most about him. But a thought hits your mind before you can relax. 

"Laf who changed me?" You frantically gasp. Looking around the room, you see your uniform, blood-stained and dirty. You can see right where the bullet went through your shirt. Connecting the dots, you blush realizing why you woke up in his tent and not the nurses. 

"There was no room in the nurses tent, but I wasn't going to let you bleed out. I was going to tend to you as soon as possible." He explained, reading your expression. 

⚪. You weren't so proud of certain aspects of your body, and hearing the soldiers brag about their beautiful wives, describing their beauty didn't help you much.❤

❤ "I hope it's ok ma princesse." He worriedly said. You adored his French nickname for you. They made you feel more loved than you already were. 

"It's ok Laf. I trust you. _Aussi, je suis une reine! Inclinez-vous noble! (_ Also, I'm a queen! Bow down nobleman!)" You teased. 

Laughing, he bowed his head. "Oh my highness, how can I serve you?" Responding to your half-flirt, he kisses your palm. 

"Hmm? Let's start with some tea, please. The queen is thirsty!" You were both laughing uncontrollably at this point, you didn't even mind the pain in your chest.

"Of course, I'll get your tea" Laf chuckled. Bringing a warm cup of tea, you cheerfully sipped the liquid, enjoying the feeling of warmth running down your throat. 

"Laf, where is my sketchbook?" You ask. As you look around, you find it on a stool next to your bed. You go to grab it but Lafayette had the same idea. You accidently held hands, cliché, but it was sweet. He may have been your boyfriend, but relationships were still new to you, and every aspect was a surprise. You gulped, wondering if the red blush traveling up your neck was as noticeable as you thought. Laf just let out a small laugh, and handed you your sketchbook. "Where is everyone? It's never this quiet, especially with Alexander in the camp." 

"Everyone is packing. The British surrendered, leaving us with victory. We don't have to fight anymore!" He exclaimed. "I stayed to bring you home."

That's when you realized a crucial detail. "I don't have anywhere to go. I mean, my house is probably in tact, but it's dirty and I don't feel ready to go back to a place with so many memories-" Tears sting your eyes as you try to explain. Laf gives you a sentimental look, squeezing your hand to encourage you it will be alright. "Can I stay with you? I hear you're staying in America for a while, by the time you have to go I'll be on my own." Those words tasted sour to say. You never wanted to leave him, but France was too far away, you just lost so much, it would be too big of a change.

"Stay as long as you need. It won't be any trouble for me." He confirmed. You beamed with a smile, immediately getting a new shirt on. You couldn't wait to get actual sleep again! 

\-------

Laf was able to get a carriage for you two, thank goodness because you wouldn't be able to walk that far. You guys were having a great conversation, talking about your experiences with the war and Laf would tell stories about his home in France. He seemed real passionate about his home, which only made you feel guilty for making him stay longer just to take care of you. You didn't ask him to, but you knew he would. 

"We have arrived my sweet" Laf playfully flirted. You looked at the house, it wasn't a mansion thankfully, but just a medium sized home. 

"It's beautiful." You blurted out. He helped carry your stuff in and showed you around. You found your new room and started to unpack. "Hey Laf?" 

He looked over to you, "Yes cherie?" He was always so patient and kind. You wonder why someone like him would settle on someone like you. 

"Thanks, for everything. I wouldn't have survived this war if I didn't meet you." You say. The smile on his face was adorable, and you felt like you needed to say that. 

"Darling, it is nothing. You are the best woman in my life" His words flatter you. He walks your way and starts berating you with his tender kisses. 

"Laf~ Stop it~" Within your laughter, you can only say a few words. He was so playful! And you loved every bit of it. When he stopped to smile at you, you decided two can play his game. You dive in for a kiss, the force knocking you both to the ground. Luckily he was sitting over some bags, so neither of you were hurt. The kiss was so passionate, mostly from the fact you were comforted knowing the war was over. You could finally live a life worth living with Lafayette. Similar to the night of the moon, your kisses lasted a bit longer than necessary. Not that either if you cared. 

"Go rest, Mon amour. I'll get some food from the market." He said. Sharing a goodbye kiss, you went to lay down on your new bed, falling asleep to the comfort of your new home. 


	12. Good Morning

_Why is everything so hazy? Is that... Is that a cannon?_

_**BOOM**_

_You instinctly cover your head, in case any rubble falls. You look up to see soldiers, standing side by side. They weren't just soldiers, they were **redcoats.**_

_You watch as each one dies from something different, disease, infections, cannons, gunshots, whatever you can think of. You can't move, or close your eyes. So you just sit there. They weren't any different than the red coats you killed in the war. Except one._

_You see your father, he catches your eye and starts to yell your name. He is begging you to save him! You go to run but your feet stay attached to the floor. You sit there in horror as you slowly watch your father die._

_"PAPA!"_ You yell. The only difference, is now you're awake. It was a dream, or a nightmare actually. "Ugh, I'm in cold sweat." You bring up your hands only to see them shaking. 

"Chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est?" (Darling, what is it?) Laf slams open the door, seems like he's been awake enough to get his shirt and pants on, but his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. "Are you ok? " Laf asks. 

You only now realize you're crying. You may be strong in battle but emotions get the best of you. "Babe, I'm ok. Really. It's just a nightmare. " You mutter out, wiping your tears with a blanket. Laf comes over to sit on the bed, next to you he pops down on the mattress. He gives you a hug. 

"Nightmare? Hm.. If you need to lay down a bit longer, be my guest." He offers. You politely decline, insisting you can gather yourself enough to get dressed. He pulls away from the hug. "Alright. Just know if you need anything you can tell me. Ok? " In response you give him a soft kiss, nodding your head afterward. Laf goes to make breakfast, despite your protest, while you got dressed. You decide on a [insert color] dress. It's casual and fairly easy to walk in. 

You walk out to the kitchen to see fruits and ham. It's definitely a treat compared to the scarce amount of food in the war. "Mhm, Laf. This smells wonderful!" You're absolutely charmed by the smell in the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't have cooked for you, I know you're probably tired too.. " Laf looks at you with confusion, but his expression is dismissed by a smile. 

You eat your food, talking about life plans and mostly your life before the revolution. You go off topic and ask a question. 

"Laf, can we visit my house? I'm ready to go now. " He stares at his plate before looking up. 

"Cherie, are you sure? It's so soon after school that's happened. It's your decision. " You loved how considerate he is. You think that's what made you love him in the first place. 

"I'm sure. Can we go? " You ask. He gives a nod, and you make sure that you have everything you need for the small trip. You just hope there's no waterworks today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a crappy chapter. I was trying my best to make up for the days I've missed, school is getting harder. I hope you still somewhat enjoyed!


	13. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**OK So I finished, I'm going to try and update more often. I'll leave the message hers if you wanted to understand the delay of posts**

Hey guys. First off, I wanna say thank you. I get excited with each Kudos notification I get and I love how you enjoy this story.

Which is why I'm redoing it, completely. The timeline and story was a bit of a mess, I added details in one chapter that was supposed to show importance in another chapter but I ended up forgetting it, the plot was messy and more. I'm not a professional, but I know when bad writing can bring down a story completely.

I'm also sorry for not updating as frequently as I was before, first school got a bit harder, then I realized I had to redo this story so I procrastinated. But I'm back and so will the story! If you have any ideas/critique I'd love to hear it.

\--Musical Obsession (If needed, my name can be Momo to keep it short)


	14. Back home

You decided you wanted to visit your house. Laf got a carriage and you both rode down to your old home. Everything was silent other than the galloping if horses and talking in the streets. You weren't talking because your mind was filled with blurs of what you'll do. _Will it be stressful? Will Laf be uncomfortable? What if-_

"Mon amour?" Laf interrupts your thoughts. "Are you alright?" 

Only now do you realize your hands were shaking, and you were slightly embarrassed that you were so engulfed in your own worries. 

"Yes hun... I'm fine. " He gives your hand a squeeze and plants an encouraging kiss on your cheek.

"I hear that Alexander and Elizabeth live near here, we could visit them afterwards." He exclaims. You respond saying that you would like that, but the silence returned.

You pulled up to your old house and memories drowned your mind. But instead of feeling upset, you were excited to show Lafayette around 

"Come on Laf! I want to show you everything" Both of you run into the house. It was a bit dusty and there were some webs here and there, but other than that it was decent. You showed him around every room, talking about the memories of baking in the kitchen, playing in the garden, and so much more. When you entered your parents room though, all that joy escaped your soul. Laf seemed to notice, and held your hand. 

"And this.... Was my parents room. " You sigh. Slowly walking, you trace your fingers over the dresser. You open the drawer to find your mother's clothes. Taking the dress out, you pull it up to you. "Look Laf, I can fit in my mother's old clothes!" You joke to attempt to lighten the mood. 

You tuck away the dress and walk over to your mother's vanity. Sitting there was her jewelry box, you open it up to find not only jewelry, but a paper with numbers. Laf walls over when he sees you pause. 

"What is it? " He asks. 

You pause before answering "I don't know. Coordinates? " You stare at the paper until you see a key detail. A small picture of a volcano in the corner. That's when it hit you, these _were_ coordinates. But not any coordinates, they were numbers of the wood in the living room. 

"Laf, follow me! I know what this is, well, sort of!" You pick up your skirt and sprint to the living room, Laf following behind. 

"Baby, what is it?" His confusion was obvious. 

"When I was little my parents and I would play Volcano. We memorized the number for each plank of wood, and there are some planks with numbers carved into it to help me remember. The goal was to not land on an even number, or you fall in to lava!" You start to follow the coordinates until you find the goal. The wood had a heart carved into it. You remember that the heart was for the winner. You would stand on it and you were given desserts and small treats. But your mother always would say, "This heart can help you, you never know"

It didn't make sense until now. "Lafayette, can you find something to help wedge out this plank?" Laf looks through the closet until he found a crowbar and handed it to you. Prying at the wood, you lift it up to find a secret compartment. It had river water flowing through, but being hidden underground it was extremely cold. You find a basket take it out, lifting up the bag that was covering the opening. Inside was honey! Lots of food was scarce after the war, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Laf! Look at all this! We can give some to the Hamiltons!" You were extremely excited. You noticed a small tag on the basket. It read:

_Dear, Y/N,_

_I knew you would find this. I didn't know when the war would end and how it would effect you, so I stored some honey jars so yo could have some sweetness to your biscuits. I love you, clever girl._

_-Momma_

You started to tear up a bit. "Thank you momma. "

Laf rubs your shoulder. "Let's go give some to Alexander's family, yes?"

And off you went. This didn't go as bad as you thought it would. 


	15. Friendly Welcome

As the both of you were walking to the Hamilton's house, you couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. You weren't able to properly say goodbye to Alexander after the war, and even during the war you got so busy you barely spent time with him. You didn't exactly know how his family was, or if he had any children. You were worried he may be upset with you, or he may decline your gifts.

"Darling, we're here" A french accent interrupts your worries. 

"Alright then." You calmly say. You walk up to the door and knock. No answer. You knock one more time. This time, you hear many noises. 

"ALEXANDER! STOP WRITING AND WELCOME YOUR SURPRISE GUESTS!"

" ELIZA, I NEED TO FINISH THIS ESSAY" You had the right house all right. You and Laf look at each other and smile, amused at the noises. Before you could let out a giggle, the door opens. 

"Oh! Marquis, Y/N. How wonderful it is to see you! I-" Eliza's welcoming was cut off by a small giggle. Everyone looks down at the child crawling across the room to hold his mother's dress. Eliza picks the child up with a big smile. "This is little Phillip. I don't know if Alexander told anyone yet."

"Oh, he's been talking plenty." Laf starts, " He wouldn't stop talking to us about the little one! Although, Y/N here was extremely, how you say? Ah, occupied. This is her first time even hearing about the boy."

Phillip looks at you with big, innocent eyes. He lets out a small blabber of nonsense and then a big smile. He takes after his father when it comes to talking.

"Alexander! You have special guests!" Eliza called. "Y/N dear, do you mind holding Pip? I need to get Alexander." You nod your head, and Phillip is placed in your arms as you pass the basket of honey to Laf. Both of you start playing with Phillip, making him laugh and squeal. You hear Eliza tell Alex, "ALEXANDER PUT THE QUILL DOWN AND GREET YOUR GUESTS!" After that you hear footsteps coming down the stairs and see Eliza.

"My, where are my manners? Come in! It's quite chilly out there. If my mother saw me like this she would scold me! Would either of you like a drink?"

"No thank you Eliza, I'm fine." You politely decline. Laf asks for a glass of water, but that's all. You enter their home and sit at the table, bouncing the year old Phillip on your lap.

A couple minutes after you sit down, Alexander comes down the stairs. He looks a bit different than the last time you saw him. He somehow looked more exhausted yet forcefully awake. But even with that said, his looks were charming as ever. When he saw you, he half-yelled "Y/N, LAF!" 

He ran down the stairs and hugged you both, ignoring any formality that would come with welcoming a guest traditionally. But it was obvious no one minded. 

"I see you have taken an interest in little Phillip, or maybe more of he has taken an interest in _you_ " He gestures to the sleeping child that is cuddling up against your chest, calmly breathing.

"I suppose so" You laugh out, you never got the chance to be around other children, let alone have a sibling. You somehow have a charm with the little human.

"I sincerely apologize, Alex. I never said goodbye properly. Let alone spend enough time with you." You look down in embarrassment.

Alexander looks at you confused. "Sorry? Y/N you passed out, got shot! And without you we wouldn't have won the war. There's nothing to apologize for."

The rest of the day was you talking with Eliza about life during and after the war, while the boys caught up. Your friendship with Eliza seems to have grown while you were writing each other, so both of you were upset when they had to stop delivering letters when the war reached its climax. You helped put little Pip in bed, and gave Eliza some jars of honey.

"Oh Y/N, thank you so much! You're too kind." Eliza gasps. She stores the honey jars but Alexander helps her take something out. She walks towards you with a bag of flour.

"Eliza, I can't take this. You have a child to feed and Phillip!" You joke. But you left it clear you were serious about not being able to take the flour. With the war rations and farmers still recovering, this was valuable. Eliza and Lafayette lets out a laugh and Alexander lets out a dramatic gasp, putting his hand to his chest as to say 'How offensive!'

"Y/N, please take it. You and Laf are so kind, let us give you something! Nothing can help us more than friends and family during these times.."

"Y/N, you're going to make the poor, kind woman cry!" Alexander jokes. 

Eliza playfully smacks his chest. "Alexander! Don't say that!" Alex lets out a small laugh before they turn back to you.

"Ok, I'll take it, but only because you're too kind," You say. 

Laf talks to Alexander once more, then all of you say your goodbyes. As you ride home in the carriage, you slowly fall asleep, resting on Laf's shoulder. Before you land into slumber, you feel a hand caress your cheek and a soft kiss. "Bonne nuit, ma cherie" (good night, darling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas/suggestions for the story or advice for my writing please don't hesitate to let me know! My goal is to improve and to make the fic enjoyable for all.


End file.
